Harry Potter and the New Future
by Murasaki 174
Summary: 19 Years later...The next generation goes to Hogwarts, and Albus Severus founds a strange rock in the forest..A rock that will show him someone who looks a lot like George Weasley. Rated T just in case (there may be slight language and violence in later chapters, but nothing yet.).
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the New Future.

Disclaimer:Harry Potter is not this story is.

No copying or I will report you and kill you. Not kidding.

Prologue:

Albus Severus sat in the Hogwarts express next to his cousin, Rose. The compartment did not have many people in it. Only Albus Severus, Rose, and James Sirius. They waved at their parents as the train started to leave. James looked clearly annoyed at Rose, who was shouting goodbye at her parents- even if they could not hear her. Albus was not very comfortable being trapped in the middle of the two, so he quickly stood up and laid down on the opposite seat.

"Oi! Sit straight!" Rose shouted. Clearly, she clearly her father's way to talk and her mother's manners. Albus sat straight right away- he didn't want to make himself hated. "I'm going to change into my robes. You should do the same, both of you." She said as she left the carriage.

The two brothers were left alone, James grinning at Albus. Finally, James whispered 'Slytherin'. Albus cursed him mentally and went into the nearest bathroom to change into his robes. James then laid on the seat and decided it was time for a little nap.

When he woke up, there wasn't a lot of people left in the train. He quickly grabbed his stuff and jumped outside. Hagrid, older than ever, ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"So good to see yer' m'boy!" He yelled, a little louder than usual.

"Yes…Good to see you too, Hagrid…" He said as girls looked at him and giggled. He quickly escaped from the hairy arms and ran to the entrance. As he entered the castle, he was kind of stressed. What if his brother was put in Slytherin? What would happen? He sat down at the Gryffindor table, wondering. He didn't know that the time passed so fast until he heard McGonagall speaking loudly.

"Chang, Cassie." An Asian girl with short black hair ran to the hat, obviously excited. The hat hesitated for a moment. "Ravenclaw!" He finally yelled. Cassie was grinning, as happy as ever.

"Longbottom, Florent." James saw a chubby boy know as Neville's son sit on the chair. McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and almost instantly did the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!". Neville looked surprised, but smiled and clapped loudly. Florent ran to the Hufflepuff table, and slipped. Everybody went quiet, then laughed. He blushed and stood up, then finally sat down.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." All Slytherins grinned. Would there be an exception in the Malfoy family? Scorpius sat down, leg crossed. "Slytherin!" the hat yelled after a few seconds of judgment.

A few other people went…Until finally..

"Potter, Albus." Everyone went quiet. Everyone looked at him sitting on the chair, everyone had their eyes fixed on him. "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, everything but Slytherin.." Albus silently whispered. The hat laughed "Just like your father…Gryffindor!" The room exploded with joy, and Albus could not help himself. He yelled a loud "Yeah!" Looking at his brother. James was proud of him.

"Quiet please!" McGonagall yelled. The great hall went silent at once. Albus ran and sat down next to his brother.

McGonagall coughed. "Weasley, Rose." Her curly hair fled up as she jumped on the chair. "Hmm. . . Energetic. Like your father.. You also have the brains of your mother…But the bravery of both of your parents… Gryffindor!" People clapped. They would have been happy with both, but Gryffindor was always better anyway. McGonagall looked proud.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, nothing interesting happened, except Florent falling over a couple of times. Everybody was so exhausted they went to their dorms and slept.

The next morning, until lunch, was a free block for all the first years, to look around Hogwarts. Because James was a second year, he directly went to his Transfiguration class. Albus asked Rose if she wanted to go with him but she wanted to talk to some other girls.

"Oh, okay." With that, Albus walked off in direction of the forest. He didn't know anything about trees or nature, but it was relaxing. As he walked dipper and deeper in the forest, he heard a noise. Scared at first, then curious, he waited.

"Oh!" Albus turned around and saw a centaur tripping over something. "Are you alright?" He asked. The centaur merely looked at him then stood up and ran away. Albus wondered over what he could have tripped. He put his hand on the grass, searching. He felt a pointy but round rock. What on earth was that? He grabbed it and looked at it. He then looked around, mentally hopping for someone to be here with him. Albus then bravely looked at the rock and rolled it in his palm three times. He closed his eyes and opened them again, then yelled in terror. There was someone looking at him, a ghost...Looking a lot like his uncle George.

"Who...Who are you?" He asked, shaking.

"Fred Weasley of course!" the man answered with a funny looking grin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Meeting of an old friend.**

**-Albus's pov-**

"F-Fred Weasley?" I asked, surprised. This sounded nothing like his cousin, Fred II. But…It is true that there were similarities in them. Ginger hair, a playful grin, same features…The only difference is that Fred II had a browner shade of skin, though it was still white. No…When I think about it, he is the clone of uncle George.

"Well yes. Haven't you heard of me?" The man blinked. "I'm supposed to be famous around here…" He looked around, sighing. "I can't believe people forgot about me…I died, but I was supposed to still be remembered as the best prankster out here with my brother!" He had an exaggerated sad look.

"I…I have heard of you…I think…My uncle, George, was your…" I looked at the man again. He was the twin of my uncle. He was dead. He had a personality that was the same as uncle George's before Fred died-Then uncle became all gloomy, and even years after never returned to his old self. That was what my mother had told James, Lily, and me once..

The man nodded. "You betcha! George and myself were twins, and may I say, the best pranksters of our age! Tell me, is he still the same all prankster he always was? He should be!" He grinned, expecting an answer from me. I've only seen uncle George at family reunions, and I never really talked to him then. Some casual greetings, briefs discussions. He always put a smile, but I could see it was fake. His smile had a hidden sadness to it. That's why it made it hard for me to talk to him. He looked always so sad.

I looked at the man again. He was hoping I would tell him that uncle George was the same as he had known him. But…I would be lying. Mum and dad have told me, James, and Lily, enough stories about their pasts, about the war. They described George as linked to his twin in many ways, and a known and famous -sometimes not in the best of the ways- prankster. After his twin died in the war, George changed. I was going to say that, but…I somehow couldn't. Looking at the man's smiling face, who was waiting for good news, I simply couldn't bring myself to say it. I didn't normally lie, but…If it was for the sake of someone else, I guess I could.

"He…Yeah. Yeah, he is. He's a prankster…That is…Fun to be around..?" I was simply repeating some of my mum's words. A brief description. The man chuckled, obviously not sensing I was lying. I sighed in relief.

"That's wonderful. So anyway kid…Who are you?" I blinked. Oh yeah, he never knew me did he? As he was killed before my parents were even married together.

"I'm…Albus. Albus Severus Potter. I'm one of the sons of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." I looked at him, waiting for a reaction. He simply laughed. "Oh, so they finally got it going uh?" He said. I guess he must have been close to them.

"And what about Ron? Did he get his girl or not after all?" He asked. I looked at him. I knew he was talking about uncle Ron, but his girl? Oh yes, dad told us. He always loved Auntie Hermione. And he ended up marrying her and having two children. I nodded at him. He smiled. "I knew it!"

"So, what year are you in, Al'?" I guess that was his nickname for me. I don't know why I was scared to talk. Probably because he was dead. Or supposed to be dead anyway. I was still looking at him. I wondered if, if someone else walked past, they could have seen him. I knew I must look strange, talking to a man I figured was invisible to anyone else. But I don't really mind.

"I'm…I'm in my first year. I got sorted today. Gryffindor. " Fred gave me a thumbs up. "Great job kid! Well then, welcome in the most successful house! Where only the brave people are!" He gave me a wink. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Oh…Thanks." My attention was all on the curious stone I found, now. The ghost only appeared when I picked it up, and rolled it in my palm. What exactly was that stone?

"So…How come I'm alive, anyway? Well...Not alive...But…In here? In this world? In front of my…nephew, is it? Gah, I feel old." He asked that, expecting me to have an answer. How should I know? I never even saw him until today! How come he just…Came here? Ah, my head hurts. I shouldn't think too much. I mean, I was never a Ravenclaw to start from. I should ask that girl. What was her name again? Cassie...Chang? She's a Ravenclaw. She'll know. Surely. I looked at Fred.

"I have no idea..."

* * *

><p><em>End of this chapter :D Sorry for the delay…I have really no excuses ^^" I just wasn't in the mood to write. But I hope you liked it. I'll try to update more now :D<em>

_Answer to reviews:_

_**luna lovegood** : You mean Fred? XD And I know..I wrote this when I was rping, and this idea just came to me. And the forbidden forest /is/ forbidden but..Albus..Doesn't…Know…That? XD I'm sorry, Once again, this story was just based off an idea I got when rping. So, it's not really…convincing? Anyway, that's what Fanfiction is for! :D_

_**DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92**: XDD :3 I will!~_

_**PixieLottie2906**: Thank you! And yes I am. :D Glad you remembered~_

_**fredgeorge forever2011**: Thank you :3 I will keep it going~ Sorry to have made you wait!_

_**Stevii**: Thank you! :3_

_:D To everyone reading this: I hope you'll like this chapter as much-or even more than you liked the last one! Again, sorry for the wait!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Theories.

AN: It's still in Albus's pov.

Answer to a review by 93 Diagon Alley: Thanks, I think. XD Thank you for reading!~

LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN.

It was getting late, and I still needed to talk to Cassie. I remembered Rose talking to her, after I left. They must be friends. I looked at the ghost.

"I…I need to talk to someone about this. I…We'll…Figure out where you came from, maybe…I don't know, but maybe. I…Need to go. I'll keep the stone." He nodded at me, looking serious, before smiling goofily.

"Well then, until next time." He waved, before I grabbed the stone again, and looked at it. I put it in my pocket and ran.

When I found Rose, I was sweating. I was both excited and scared. She eyed me, head to feet, and raised an eyebrow before talking.

"Are you oka-"

"No time to explain, where's Cassie?" I interrupted her.

She looked at me again before trying again.

"Really Albus, are you feeling alright?""Just tell me." "But…Why?""Just…Tell me." My voice was louder and harder than expected. "Please."

"She's…I'm pretty sure she's in the library." She looked shocked. Of course. Her cousin, always quiet, why would he (nearly) yell? I must be something important.

I nodded as a thanks and ran ahead. Of course, I didn't really know where it was, but with the help of teachers and older students, I finally found it. I ran in, and, after seeing the librarian looking at me, crossed, I changed my run to a walk. I looked around, and finally saw a girl witting down, with her short hair and her curious expression. I walked to her, then I realised what I was doing. I was going to ask a girl I didn't even know for help, only because she was a Ravenclaw. I'm sure there were more serious and intelligent people, other than her, but I would still ask her. Why? …It didn't matter anyway, she was looking at me, seeing me frozen on the spot. I shaked my head and sat in front of her, clearing my throat. "Erm…Hello. I'm…Albus. Albus Severus Potter."

She nodded, smiling. " I know, I saw you. You're in Gryffindor, right? I'm Cassie Chang, Ravenclaw. Pleased to meet you."

I nodded, and decided to just come out with it. "I need your help." She looked surprised for a second, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "My help?" "…Do you know…Anything…About ghosts?" I didn't really know how to phrase my sentences. She seemed so smart, and when you talked to her, she just made you try to make her acknowledge you. It's a bit silly, really.

"…Ghosts…Well…Yes, of course…A ghost is an apparition of a dead person that is believed to appear or become manifest to the living, typically as a nebulous image…But you know what a ghost looks like, right? Didn't you see them in the Great Hall?"I shaked my head. She didn't get it. "No…But…This one is different…" Now, she was getting interested. "This one? You've met a ghost?"

I hesitated a moment before nodding. "I'll…I'll show you, if you want."

Just when I had finished, she stood up from her seat, nodding her head impatiently. "Of course! Let's go!" I nodded again, and ran out, this time ignore the librarian's look.

I came back to the forest. To the same spot. She looked less excited, now.

"Um…Albus…We're not meant to be here. It's against the rules." She looked around, anxious.

I didn't answer, and took the stone out of my pocket. "Look." She suddenly looked at me, before seeing the stone. "…A stone?…Strange shape…But…It is only a stone…"

I shaked my head, and did what I did the first time. In no time, the strange ghost reappeared. Cassie's eyes went wide, and she gasped, nearly screaming.

"Cassie…Calm down."

After a couple of minutes, she nodded, and closed her eyes. I decided to use that time to explain the situation to her. "I found this stone, rolled it in my palm, and there he was." Fred smiled at us both. "He's…Fred Weasley. He looks…exactly like my uncle. My uncle had a twin, too. I'm pretty sure he is…My uncle. But…I don't' know how he could be here. I don't know. He doesn't know. And I didn't know who to ask to help me…So…I just thought of you, and…" I decided to stop there.

Cassie approached me and the ghost. She tried to touch him, but it went through.

"He…I think he's definitely a ghost. Maybe that stone is magical, or something? It probably is…Well, it must be something related to the stone."

"Yes…But…What is it? I've never seen a stone like that before." "Me neither. But…I think this is going to be interesting. I'm in."

"Wait…What?"

"Well, you can't just ask me to help you and then leave me. From now on, we'll be a team." She smiled at me…And I smiled back. "Alright."

We stayed like that for a minute, before I realised Fred was still there. He normally talked more. I looked at him, and he seemed lost in his thoughts. "…Fred?"

He snapped out of it and looked at us both seriously. "I…I think I have an idea. We should go…See my brother. Your uncle. My twin."

We, (Cassie and I), both agreed, and before we even knew it, we were thinking up an entire plan. But neither of us realised, that another person was watching us from behind a tree. We didn't realise that that person was listening. And we didn't realise, that soon that person would enter our story.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello again!~ Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I haven't really felt like writing. ._. Here are some review answers. I like doing them, so please keep the reviews coming!~ :3_

**93 Diagon Alley**: Thanks :3 I hope you won't be disappointed or anything if something happens that you didn't think would happen. XDD

**lilyevans05**: Nu. But thanks anyway xD

**Fred George forever2011**: Thank you! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. :3

**MaeSilverpaws1**: Thank you :3 Well, you will sooooon find out. XDD

**_Okay, now, to the story!~ It seems kind of short to me, but anyway~ Enjoyyyy!~ _**

* * *

><p>I woke up, sweating, in my dorm. I had a nightmare-Fred's ghost meeting George, and harming him. I don't even know why I dreamt of that. Fred was nice, right? His ghost seemed nice… I was probably just stressed because of a new school year, and this happening at the same time. I had planned to cause no trouble, being the son of Harry Potter and all, I didn't want people to think I liked to show off. My brother, James, was there for that, but he got away with it.<p>

Yesterday, after having convinced (though it didn't take much convincing, as she was the one who insisted on helping me with all of this) Cassie Chang, a Ravenclaw girl, to help me figure out with Fred's ghost had appeared, and what the stone was, we went back to our dorms, and got scolded by Professor McGonagall. We apparently missed dinner, though it didn't seem like Cassie and I spent much time in the forest together, with Fred's ghost. After a while McGonagall decided to leave us alone with only a warning, because we were new to the school. She them walked off, mumbling something that I found really strange. She said, with a sigh; "First, Rose Weasley, and now, these two? I swear, they're just the same as their parents.". Why did Rose miss dinner? I decided to shrug it off. She was probably just too busy studying.

We had our first classes today, and I have to admit that as much as I found magic really cool, I found it all a bit…Uninteresting. I would have preferred to go back to the forest with Cassie, to talk with Fred's ghost for a while. To figure out a plan to talk to uncle George, and to somehow figure out what that stone was. I could feel it in my pocket. It felt strange, because of it's odd shape, but it also felt comforting, somehow, knowing that I wasn't completely alone, and that Fred was with me, too.

While walking around the corridors once, at break time, I spotted Cassie. She was talking with a couple of her new friends. She saw me, and as I waved tentatively, she only smiled slightly and shaked her head. Her friends probably couldn't see it as they were busy talking about something relating to Quidditch. I looked at her to see if she really didn't have time to spare. I really wanted to speak to her about Fred. Something had bugged me all day, since I woke up. She looked at me and mumbled "Later." quietly. I nodded and walked off.

At lunch, I sat next to Rose, ready to ask her all sorts of questions relating to her apparently missing from dinner yesterday. She saw me and looked at me uneasily, as she didn't want me to sit next to her. I did anyway. "Hi, Rose. How's it going?" I asked, trying to have as much tact as possible.

"It's going fine, Albus. What about you?" It was obvious she didn't want to talk to me.

"It's going alright." I paused for a bit, not knowing how to ask her what I wanted to know without her thinking something was up. "Have you been studying a lot lately?"

She looked at me, unsure on how to answer. "Not really, no." She said, after a while. That was strange. My theory about her been too busy being a nerd yesterday didn't fit, if she hadn't been studying lately.

"I…haven't seen you at dinner yesterday." I said. I knew it was straightforward, but I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to find out, and I would find out. She instantly flustered, as if she knew it was coming, and as she had tried to prepare herself for it, but it seemed she evidently failed. "I…Erm…" After a few seconds of apparent confusion, like she was trying to remember something, maybe an excuse of some sort, she simply said; "Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me. She wanted to know how my parents are. You know, that sort of thing." Now, something was definitely up. McGonagall obviously hadn't seen her the night before, and why would she ask Rose to know how uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione were, without asking me how my parents- my father being the most famous of them all-, were? Maybe she had asked James, but still, it really sounded like something was up. Where was she, and what was she doing? I needed to talk to Cassie, and even maybe to Fred, about all of this. I somehow thought she was doing something that included me. She seemed uncomfortable and nervous at the sight of me. For the rest of the day, I wondered what was wrong, and what I had done.


End file.
